prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike DiBiase II
Michael DiBiase}} |weight = 227 lbs (103 kg) |birth_date = |birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Chris Youngblood Harley Race |debut = 2006 |retired = }} Michael Wills DiBiase (September 10, 1977) is an American professional wrestler, who uses the ring name Mike DiBiase. DiBiase is a third generation professional wrestler. His step-grandfather "Iron" Mike DiBiase, grandmother Helen Hild, and father "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase were all professional wrestlers. His two half brothers, Ted Jr. and Brett are also professional wrestlers. Career The beginning DiBiase began his career in early 2006, when he and his younger half brother Ted began training in Amarillo, Texas with Chris Youngblood while gaining experience wrestling in shows for local independent wrestling promotion Professional Wrestling Federation (PWF). While there, DiBiase became the first-ever PWF West Texas Wrestling Legends Heritage Champion. He also won The 2006 Jay Youngblood Memorial Tag Team Tournament Cup alongside “Radical” Ricky Romero III. DiBiase and Romero became the first tag team in professional wrestling that consisted of two third generation superstars and became known as “Team 3G” (Team 3rd Generation Wrestlers). Joining World League Wrestling In mid 2006, DiBiase and Ted DiBiase, Jr. went to train with former NWA World Heavyweight Champion and WWE Hall of Famer Harley Race, and began competing in his World League Wrestling promotion. The DiBiase brothers began working as a tag team, and made their debut in April 2006, beating the then-WLW Tag Team Champions. DiBiase continued his stay in WLW and became one half of The WLW Tag Team Champions with Wild Wade Chism. On January 13, 2007 DiBiase returned to PWF for their Wrestlution event, where he defeated Mosh Pit Mike. Both DiBiase and his brother Ted signed contracts with Pro Wrestling Noah in late January, but suffered a knee injury. Injury In February 2007, DiBiase suffered a torn ACL during a training session with Harley Race. DiBiase had immediate surgery and was out of action for over five months. Due to his injury, he and “Wild” Wade Chism were stripped of the WLW Tag Team title. Return to PWF During his injury DiBiase relocated back to Amarillo, Texas and began scouting matches and offering advice to young wrestlers. He also made several in-ring appearances at the weekly events. On March 3, 2007, he vowed to win the PWF West Texas Wrestling Legends Heritage Championship, after he had returned. His next appearance was on April 28, 2007, when he awarded the "2007 Jay Youngblood Memorial Tag Team Tournament Cup" to the team Pain Inc, "Mosh Pit Mike" and "WidowMaker". DiBiase's first match back after his injury was on July 7, 2007 when “Team 3G” reunited and became the PWF Tag Team Champions after defeating Pain Inc. and The Texas Heart Throbs (Brice Payne and Shawn Sanders) in a three-way tag team match. On December 8, 2007, DiBiase won the NWA North American Heavyweight Championship by defeating Damien Wayne in Las Vegas, Nevada. DiBiase added the NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship to his collection on August 6, 2008, defeating Chaz Taylor in Amarillo, Texas. He was later stripped of the title, however, for missing a scheduled title defense on October 4. On May 1, 2009, DiBiase lost the NWA North American Championship to Apollo, then subsequently faded from the wrestling scene. Personal life DiBiase is a third generation professional wrestler; both his grandfather, "Iron" Mike DiBiase, and his grandmother, Helen Hild, were professional wrestlers, and he is the eldest son of Ted DiBiase. Both of his younger half brothers, Ted Jr. and Brett, are also professional wrestlers. He is Terry Funk's godson. DiBiase competed in amateur wrestling, college football, and soccer, before becoming a professional wrestler. He also worked as an account executive for MCI WorldCom. Championships and accomplishments *'Fusion Pro Wrestling' **Fusion Pro Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ted DiBiase, Jr. *'NWA Carolinas' **NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Professional Wrestling Federation' **NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **PWF Championship (2 times) **PWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ricky Romero III **PWF Jay Youngblood Memorial Tag Team Cup (2006) – with Ricky Romero III *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #168 of the best 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2008 *'World League Wrestling' **WLW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Wild Wade Chism External links * Online World of Wrestling profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:1977 births Category:2006 debuts Category:Fusion Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Federation alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Third Generation Wrestlers Category:DiBiase family